yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Dragon Master Knight
| romaji_name = Masutā obu Doragon Naito | trans_name = Master of Dragon Knight | alt_name = Master of Dragon Soldier | alt_name2 = Master of Dragon Knight | ntr_name = Master of Dragon Soldier/Knight | wc6_name = Master of Dragon Soldier/Knight | wc07_name = Master of Dragon Soldier/Knight | gx02_name = Master of Dragon Soldier | tsc_name = Master of Dragon Soldier | rod_name = Master of Dragon Soldier | image = DragonMasterKnight-DPRP-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Dragon | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 12 | atk = 5000 | def = 5000 | fm = Black Luster Soldier | fm2 = Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon | materials = "Black Luster Soldier" + "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" | passcode = 62873545 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous | vilore = "Black Luster Soldier" + "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Phải được Triệu hồi Dung hợp và không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt bằng cách khác. Lá này tăng 500 CÔNG ứng với mỗi quái thú Loại-Rồng bạn điều khiển, trừ lá này. | lore = "Black Luster Soldier" + "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster you control, except this card. | fr_lore = "Soldat du Lustre Noir" + "Dragon Ultime aux Yeux Bleus" Uniquement Invocable par Fusion et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Cette carte gagne 500 ATK pour chaque monstre de Type Dragon que vous contrôlez (cette carte exclue). | de_lore = „Schwarz Glänzender Soldat“ + „Blauäugiger ultimativer Drache“ Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Diese Karte erhält 500 ATK für jedes Monster vom Typ Drache, das du kontrollierst, außer dieser Karte. | it_lore = "Glorioso Soldato Nero" + "Drago Occhi Blu Finale" Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Questa carta guadagna 500 ATK per ogni mostro di Tipo Drago che controlli, eccetto questa carta. | pt_lore = "Soldado do Lustro Negro" + "Dragão Definitivo de Olhos Azuis" Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Fusão e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Este card ganha 500 de ATK para cada monstro do Tipo Dragão que você controla, exceto este card. | es_lore = "Soldado del Brillo Negro" + "Dragón de Ojos Azules Definitivo" Debe ser Invocado por Fusión y no puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial de otra forma. Esta carta gana 500 ATK por cada monstruo de Tipo Dragón que controles, excepto esta carta. | ja_lore = 「カオス・ソルジャー」＋「青眼の究極竜」 このカードは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。①：このカードの攻撃力は、このカード以外の自分フィールドのドラゴン族モンスターの数×５００アップする。 | zh_lore = 「混沌士兵」＋「青眼究極龍」 此怪獸只可以融合特殊召喚。自己場上除這張卡外每有１隻龍族怪獸、此卡攻擊力上升５００點。 | ko_lore = "카오스 솔저" + "궁극의 푸른 눈의 백룡" 이 카드는 융합 소환으로밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. ①: 이 카드의 공격력은, 이 카드 이외의 자신 필드의 드래곤족 몬스터의 수 × 500 올린다. | rod_lore = DIVINE-Type Effect Monster A huge and awesomely strong dragon that can be powered up based on the number of dragons on the player's field. | tsc_lore = DIVINE-Type Effect Monster A huge and awesomely strong dragon that can be powered up based on the number of dragons on the player's field. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Dragon Drive (Super Rare) | ntr_sets = Chosen Warrior (Ultra Rare) | wc6_sets = Game Gift Collection (Ultra Rare) Dragon Collection (Ultra Rare) All Fusion Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = 'Tournament Point Ranking 1 'Tournament Point Ranking 2 | tsc_dc = 169 | tsc_number = 890 | supports = Dragon | related_to_archseries = * Black Luster Soldier (archetype) * Blue-Eyes | stat_change = This card gains ATK | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific non-Effect Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires Ritual Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires Fusion Monsters as Fusion Materials * Nomi | database_id = 5501 }}